On the Run
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Set in the Forest of Dean. Dramione.


It had been a week since a Snatcher battle took both Harry and Ron away from Hermione. She wandered alone in an unfamiliar forest, weary and exhausted from lack of sleep. At the sound of a twig snapping behind her, she whirled around, pointing her wand in every direction. To her horror, she couldn't shake the feeling of being hunted like an animal. The tip of her wand illuminated, and her eyes widened at the sight of a figure moving closer to her.

"Mudblood" she heard him scowl. It was Draco. She stumbled backwards instictively. "Malfoy." she hissed, glaring at him still with her wand up.

"Well, well, well, Looks like we've finally discovered you."

"We?" her face dropped and paled, but it was hard to notice in the darkness

"Granger" he said as if she was missing something very obvious. He indicated his Dark Mark, "I can have him over here in a second" even though it was a threat, Draco whispered it.

Her eyes flickered from his arm to his eyes. "Why? I'm no good to you or the Dark Lord. It's not me they're looking for,"

He stared at her as if he was almost dissapointed at how daft she was being. "Wherever you are," Draco started sarcastically "Potty's likely nearby. Besides, there's a warrant on your head. And I personally am not against earning some gold, and I'm sure I'll be rewarded by Him too..."

Her mind raced as well as her heart. THINK, she thought. "He's not here," was all that came out of her mouth, low as a whisper.

**You:** He stepped closer to her. "Prove it." she growled.

She stepped back, "How? He isn't here." she said clearly as if he was thick,

"Go on, walk back from where you came from. Prove to be that him and Weasel-bee aren't right behind you."

"I haven't seen them in days." she said exasperatedly, she was now planning her escape.

"All talk, but I don't believe you. You would have proved it a long time ago if that was actually true." It was true, however she didn't feel like showing him and wasting time, becoming vulnerable by the second. She paused and stared at him, then spun around and began to run, hoping for the best. He chased her, why was she making a seeker chase after her he wondered, of course he was faster than her. She kept running, branches and bushes scratching her. She would apparate away but she had no energy nor place to turn to. she was alone. Her heart burned as she ran blindly. He caught up to her and put his hand on your shoulder. "Stop running!" he was panting too. She yelped and she came to a stop, she was exhausted. If she wasn't she wouldnt have stopped. she collapsed to the ground panting. He sat down next to her. "You're making this harder than it needs to be.." he tried to reason with her.

She caught her breath and looked at him. "nothing is easy anymore. Don't think im just going quietly with you," she replied coldly

He sighed. "Just...lead me to them, Granger."

"How could you ask me that?! They're my friends!" she shrieked. "Besides I dont know where they are. Honestly." she felt like crying, her whole world was falling

"I don't believe you." he replied coldly. What can I do to make her trust me...he wondered. Well, using her actual name could be a start, he decided "Hermione, let me let you in on a secret" he said seriously. She sighed, and looked at him, she was going to interrupt him but she decided to listen "If I was going to call Him...don't you think I would have done so by now?"

She hesitated, that was true. She calmed down slightly. She held his gaze, "I'm not lying, Draco. I have no idea where they are." she replied seriously, trying to stay strong

"Hermione," he continued. "as soon as you prove that to me, I'll leave you alone...unharmed, even."

"Just look around! There's nobody here but you and me! What else do you want me to do?!" she blurted half wailing.

"Take me back to where your campsite is." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Yes, It's very obvious you have one, as you're not carrying any bags. If Potter and Weasley aren't there, I'll leave you be, and pretend I never found you."

"This is my only bag." she raised her small bag. Then she sighed and stood up, "There's only one place that has my trail before you found me, and that's a small fire. Will that do for the little prince?" she asked politely but mockingly

He pointed his wand at her as he got up. "Take me there."

She merely glanced at him, "Now you're pointing your wand at me?"

"Take me there." He repeated, he really hoped she wouldn't make him hex her. She rolled her eyes, suddenly confident as she began walking. Anger boiled in her veins as she hated to be treated like that. Eventually they reached the clearing where her campsite was and.. Only a few ashes remained with a small pile of logs. She looked at him.

"Happy?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"Damn." he cursed to himself "I really thought they'd-" he cleared his throat. "Anyway. A deal's a deal." he nodded. Hermione smiled as she realized that her protective enchantments to cover up Harry and Ron had worked. She half smiled, it was kinda nice to actually have someone to talk to. Even if it was Malfoy. She must be insane.

"Deal is a deal." she repeated

He nodded again, and stepped backwards. "So...er...I guess I'll be..." his voice trailed off

"Going?" she finished for him He nodded yet again and turned around. As he walked away he was trying to formulate a story to tell everyone. Even though he roamed the Forest of Dean for days, he couldn't find them. The mudblood could do amazing protective enchantments. He thought back to her. It was nice to her again, he admitted. He knew what it was like to be on the run.

She thought back to the encounter she just had. That was close…she was relived that she got to save Harry and Ron, but she hoped one day, they would get to save Draco. She knew he really didn't want to be on that side, and she knew what it was like to be on the run...


End file.
